Brony
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Algumas Drabbles Tony/Bruce


Título: **Brony**

Autora: **Aquarius Chann**

Categoria: I**II Prêmio do fórum Need For Fic de Literatura de "Melhor Leitor" para Fê-nix**; Pós-filme; Slash (HxH); POVs alternados entre Tony e Bruce;

Advertência:Retardadices

Capítulos: 13 drabbles

Completa: [x]Yes

Resumo: Algumas drabbles desse casal *.*

* * *

.

* * *

**ABRAÇO**

Eu abraço Tony por trás e encosto minha cabeça em suas costas. Ele não se move; apenas sinto sua respiração ficar mais acelerada. Isso e os punhos cerrados sobre a mesa me dão a certeza de que ele ainda se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu.

-Você fez o que pôde – eu sussurro e aperto mais o abraço – Todos nós vimos o quanto você se esforçou para evitar aquela explosão.

Ele inspira fundo, lentamente, e eu sinto seu corpo relaxar. Essa noite será longa para ele. Mas não importa. Enquanto Tony precisar de mim, eu estarei aqui.

* * *

**BEIJO**

Eu sempre o beijo assim: devagar, com carinho, com cuidado, dando espaço para que ele possa respirar e ficar tranquilo. Mas, na verdade, eu queria jogar o Bruce contra a parede e beijá-lo com violência, fazê-lo perder a respiração, fazê-lo gemer meu nome enquanto lhe mordo o pescoço.

Mas, se eu fizer isso, todos nós sabemos o que vai acontecer. E, sinceramente, eu acho que o Hulk não iria gostar de despertar enquanto outro homem lhe beija a boca... mesmo esse homem sendo eu!

* * *

**CARRO**

Eu não entendo porque o Bruce tem tanto medo de dirigir. Olhe só para a minha garagem; olha a coleção de carros importados que eu tenho! Bruce pode escolher qual ele quiser. Se não gostar da cor, eu mando comprar um na cor que ele desejar. Mas, não... ele prefere continuar andando a pé, de ônibus, metrô, dando uma de pobre!

Ele disse que tem medo de bater o carro. Caramba, que se fane! Eu tenho seguro!

Aí ele me disse que o Hulk poderia aparecer. Que se dane também! Eu já disse que tenho segur... bem... acho que o seguro não cobriria danos provocados por uma fera verde raivosa. Pensando melhor... é legal o Bruce andar à pé, faz bem pra saúde.

* * *

**DESEJO**

Antes de nos deitarmos, Tony me pergunta qual o meu desejo para aquela noite. Meu maior desejo é poder me deitar com o homem que eu amo sem ter medo de perder o controle, virar uma fera verde raivosa e matá-lo.

Tony sorri com certa ternura e me abraça. Nós dois sabemos que nunca poderemos nos exceder em nossas vontades carnais. Mas nós dois também sabemos o tamanho do nosso amor. E é isso que fará com que continuemos juntos, sempre tentando.

* * *

**FOGO**

O Bruce consegui de novo, não me pergunte como, explodir mais um experimento e colocar fogo em algumas plantinhas de um dos meus jardins. Desde a última explosão, eu "sugeri" que ele só tentasse essas coisas doidas com novos elementos fora da minha Torre porque, você sabe, reformar andares a cada quinze dias não é coisa muito barata.

E lá vai o Bruce atrás da mangueira para tentar apagar o fogo e salvar as plantinhas. Mas, como ele é muito desastrado, molha mais a si mesmo do que o resto.

Seu eu não vou ajudar? Até poderia. Mas eu vou esperar o Bruce ficar mais molhando. Aí eu darei aquela ajuda, se é que você me entende...

* * *

**IDENTIDADE**

Eu sempre fizera questão de esconder minha identidade. Eu sou um monstro, perigoso, horrível; então, pra que deixar a humanidade saber a aberração verde que eu sou? Minha identidade fora jogada no lixo, assim como a minha alegria e minha vontade de viver. Nunca poderia imaginar que um dia, um homem, um bilionário tão excêntrico fosse capaz de enxergar em mim o humano que há muito eu escondera. Tony Stark me devolveu não somente a chance de ser feliz; ele também me devolveu um lar e pessoas que eu podia, finalmente, confiar e chamar de amigos.

* * *

**JARVIS**

Jarvis me chamou alarmado. Perguntou se eu tinha alguma sugestão para dar um fim a uma quantidade enorme de comida. Não entendi muito bem a pergunta e ele me disse que Tony estava há mais de duas horas na cozinha, sozinho, tentando fazer um jantar surpresa pra nós dois.

-Mas, Jarvis, isso não deveria ser uma surpresa pra mim?

Se inteligência artificial pudesse ficar vermelha, essa seria a cor do Jarvis nesse momento. Ele me pediu mil desculpas, me pediu para não contar ao Tony, enquanto eu ria da situação.

Quanto ao jantar, fingirei que nada sei. Quanto a comida extra, seu eu sobreviver ao que o Tony cozinhou, eu darei um jeito.

* * *

**LEMBRANÇA**

A lembrança da noite passada ainda era muito forte, sendo impossível para Bruce conseguir dormir. O "outro cara" aparecera novamente, durante uma briga com Tony. Felizmente, o milionário já estava preparado para enfrentar o descontrole de seu namorado. Mas, dessa vez, o Hulk conseguira driblar e acertar em cheio o Homem de Ferro. Por sorte, Tony não se machucara muito. Mesmo assim, Bruce se sentia mal com a situação. Como poderia levar esse namoro a diante sendo uma ameaça constante para quem ele tanto amava?

* * *

**MEDO**

Não era medo o que ele estava sentindo. Era algo menos... bem... que se dane, era medo sim. Ele, Tony Stark, estava com medinho de dar uma investida direta e falar sobre seus sentimentos com um certo doutorzinho. Ele nunca tivera problema para falar com mulheres, até porque eram as mulheres quem se jogavam sobre ele. Mas com Bruce era diferente. Muito diferente.

Respirou fundo e decidiu voltar para seu quarto. Se ainda estava inseguro, é porque ainda não era o momento certo. Ou não havia se embebedado o suficiente.

* * *

**ROUPA**

Eu queria entender porque o Bruce insiste em continuar usando essas roupas tão cafonas. Até o Steve deu uma modernizada no visual! Tá certo que o Bruce é um gênio da ciência, super sério, super nerd, mas precisa ser tão nerd até pra se vestir? Se ele soubesse o trabalho que eu tenho pra desabotoar todos aqueles malditos botões das suas malditas camisas todas as noites...

* * *

**SORVETE**

Era apenas um inocente sorvete. Era inocente, até que o sorvete resolveu escorregar pelos lábios do Bruce, até seu queixo.

E eu lá, olhando aquela deliciosa melequinha que ele tentava limpar com um guardanapo.

Não aguentei; puxei-o e lhe tasquei aquele beijo!

Quando terminamos, ele me olhou assustado e eu apenas suspirei:

-Sua boca estava suja de sorvete.

* * *

**TROVÃO**

Se não bastasse a tempestade furiosa que caia lá fora, eu tinha de aguentar os benditos trovões. Não que eu, o Homem de Ferro, tenha medo de trovões, mas o barulho que eles fazem é ridículo. Só há uma coisa sobre os trovões que me deixa maravilhado: como Bruce ama ficar ouvindo esse barulho. Bruce fica calmo ouvindo os trovões. Dá pra imaginar a ironia da situação? O hospedeiro de uma fera verde raivosa fica calmo ouvindo trovões!

Mas, até que isso tudo é bonitinho. Bruce fica bem assim. E, se ele está bem, eu também estou.

* * *

**VERDADE**

A verdade era uma só: Tony estava apaixonado – APAIXONADO – por Bruce. Tentara negar, esconder, dissimular, mas aquilo já estava ficando ridículo demais. E daí que ele, o gênio-playboy mais desejado do universo estava amando outro homem? Tony queria Bruce e ponto final. Agora, só restava uma pergunta: será que Bruce também queria Tony?


End file.
